liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Slugger (608)
Slugger, A.K.A. Experiment 608, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his bat-like tail to deflect incoming enemy projectiles. His one true place is as a coaching assistant for Little League baseball with Pitch (233) and the team's rookie coach. Bio Experiment 608 was the 608th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his baseball bat-like tail to deflect enemy projectiles and swat away balls, toys and fruits thrown over the fence by annoying kids. 608 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 608's pod was in with a bunch of softballs. When the team's coach saw it, he realized it wasn't a softball and tossed it. The pod landed in a cooler of ice that was partially melted, and 608, named Slugger, was activated. A woman in a wheelchair threw a ball for her dog to fetch, but Slugger deflected the ball with his bat-like tail before the dog could catch it. Later, multiple coconuts thrown by Mrs. Hasagawa and deflected by Slugger hit Stitch on the head, therefore grabbing his and Lilo's attention. Before they could react, Gantu came and grabbed Slugger. Stitch slammed a crate onto Gantu's head, and Slugger got loose from Gantu's grasp. Afterwards, Lilo started talking to Slugger and pacified him. When Lilo convinced Slugger that she and Stitch will keep him safe, the former took Slugger home and learned of his batting skills. Lilo decided to put Slugger on her softball team against Mertle. He did really well during practice, until Mertle changed the game to basketball, put Gantu on her team, and even made Slugger part of the wager. Slugger struggled at basketball because he could only hit things, but the game was still won thanks to Stitch and Pleakley. Being a sore loser, Gantu attempted to make off with Slugger, but Stitch tripped Gantu, causing the latter to drop Slugger. Enraged, Gantu ripped out one of the basketball poles and tried to retaliate. However, Stitch thwarted Gantu and then let Slugger use the pole to whack Gantu over a vast distance. Slugger was then put in his one true place as the hitter for the Little League softball team, whose coach wasn't a very good hitter himself. Slugger reappeared in "Glitch", where a baseball pitching machine went out of control. Regardless, Slugger deflected every ball the machine threw at him, along with 223's pod. Leroy & Stitch Slugger was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. The first 624 experiments, including Slugger, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Slugger participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by deflecting Leroys' plasma projectiles back at them. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Slugger appears in an episode of the Stitch! anime along with Pix, Boomer, Slushy, Blowhard, and Kixx when Yuna and Stitch visit Tokyo Disneyland. Personality Slugger is a deflective, skillful and beneficial baseball player. He is also friendly, kind, helpful, caring and brave. Biology Appearance Slugger is a small, yellow, pterosaur-like experiment with an orange stripe running down his face, black eyes, a thin mouth and a baseball bat-like tail. Special Abilities Slugger's tail can deflect incoming projectiles of almost any texture or substance. His tail is powerful enough to knock a ball out of existence, yet delicate enough to do the same to something as fragile as an avocado without fracturing it. His tail is plasma and supposedly bullet-proof to aid in carrying out his function. His tail can rotate a total of 360 degrees around his waist as impossible speeds. He has absurd precision and coordination, and is capable of flight. Despite Gantu claiming he wasn't very strong, Slugger was able to grasp a basketball pole and whack Gantu over a vast distance without any struggle, and another time he suspended Stitch in mid-flight, again without any struggle. Slugger can speak in series of snorts and grunts. Weaknesses Slugger has trouble in anything other than hitting things, therefore making catching, kicking, or any other action almost impossible for him. It was claimed by Gantu that he was weaker than most other experiments. Trivia *Slugger's pod color is blue. *Slugger is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 608 Primary function: Deflection of incoming enemy projectiles". Gallery 608 slugger by bricerific43-d5a677o.jpg 608_Slugger__by_experiments.jpg slugger by experiments.jpg batter_up_slugger_by_experiments.jpg 23d72320bb57377394560bcaaffed7f3-d2yiq2w.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h50m12s130.png|Slugger's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-14h55m10s146.png|Brrrr! vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h33m36s66.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h29m20s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-14h55m49s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-15h23m51s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-15h23m34s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h36m01s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-14h59m44s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-15h00m34s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-15h17m41s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-15h17m52s204.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h33m35s136.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h17m00s204.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h20m31s24.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h08m20s143.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h12m36s123.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h18m22s19.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h18m37s167.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h15m03s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-15h27m48s253.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h15m16s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-15h18m59s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-15h29m45s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-15h21m03s29.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h26m56s233.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h34m46s72.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h27m06s74.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h29m08s3.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h29m40s54.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h34m17s51.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h27m43s193.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h02m18s92.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h01m26s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m44s133.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m45s148.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h46m31s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m58s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m50s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h18m41s241.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h46m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h43m40s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-14h53m30s196.png screenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-53-26.jpg|Slugger in Stitch! anime screenCapture 31.01.13 23-54-14.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 0-07-56.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-56-14.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-43.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-19-11.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-16-25.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 10-10-49.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-16-56.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-17-55.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-19-06.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-19-52.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-21-25.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-22-04.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-22-37.jpg panes89.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments